


Secrets

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series fic: Winston makes an accidental discovery





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _A little bit of light relief after the last fic_

I had knocked on the DI’s office door, but there had been no answer. I was confused because I knew he was in there. Risking his wrath, I opened the door and popped my head around it.

My jaw dropped as I took in the sight before me. The DI was fast asleep on the office couch with Barbara curled up asleep next to him, her head resting in his lap, his fingers tangled in her hair. They looked so peaceful together, so content, and the love they did their best to ignore when they were awake shone through.

I wondered if they had been keeping secrets from us; it certainly looked as if they were a couple. In the end it was no one’s business but theirs.

I quietly closed the door and headed back to my desk. I decided to give them five more minutes and then try and raise them using the DI’s internal extension number. 

I could keep secrets too.


End file.
